


Embers in the Dungeon

by TacoQueen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoQueen/pseuds/TacoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili/Tauriel smut drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers in the Dungeon

Kili looked forward to every time the beautiful redheaded elf guard passed his cell to check on him. He had a moment of sheer happiness when he finally overheard what her name was when being addressed by another guard in the Mirkwood elves’ dungeons. He finally had a name to put to that beautiful face he had begun to dream about during his confinement - Tauriel. Even though she was guard captain, everyone must stand guard duty and do their fair share of every task to mix things up a bit, otherwise living forever just gets boring. They must not get prisoners very often in Mirkwood, because after a while she would question him to pass the time. Soon she even grew weary of interrogating him, and after seeing he was no real threat, began talking to him whenever they were alone in the cells.  
  
Eventually, she was taken by his sensitivity and gentleness. He may have a gruff exterior, but he was beautiful for a dwarf, almost elven. The fact that he was so different from her, in height and build, excited her. Elves were so similar, it was nice to have something different. Her curiosity overwhelmed her, and his developing devotion to her won her over. She began visiting him inside of the cell. They sat in companionable conversations at first, but this soon changed as the warm tenderness they felt for each other burned into a roaring fire that needed to be fed. She knew he wasn’t going to be in that dungeon forever, so she needed to act soon. And she did; even if it meant risking everything.  
  
Even though he was a well built man of, be it, short stature, she dominated him completely and consumed him with her passion. What he lacked in the length of his legs, he made up for in other ways as she soon found out. He awakened in her what only one very special past lover had long ago. It was the same feeling that a fight for her life could only bring out in her and she relished in the excitement of his hands finding their way to places no male had ever ventured. Her legs wrapped around his stout middle as he thrust himself inside of her. Gently at first until she was begging him to be ravaged. No one could hear their passionate love making through the thick walls of the cavernous cells. They had only each other and the warm, glowing embers of a fire they shared in this small little world.


End file.
